peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Tiny Toons/Helga Banished
(Up on the cloud, Terriermon and the kids are amazed by the sight of Dreamland as Sora, Roxas, Riku, Helga, and Phoebe watched) Kairi: Wow, Sora, this is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She, Namine, and Xion suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Dreamland) Namine: Hey, there's Rainbow Hollow over there! Xion: Home of Helga and Phoebe. Kairi: Pretty! (Kayley then noticed a certain area in the east part of Dreamland) Kayley: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Blossom: Indeed. Bubbles: Oh, it's so lovely! (Giggles) Buttercup: It's lovely, all right. But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Ed: By jove! (Eddy then noticed another certain location at the west part of Dreamland) Eddy: And there's the Siamese Village down there! Double D: Led by King Mongkut, his servant girl, Tuptim, and her boyfriend and his son, Prince Chulalongkorn. (Bubbles then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Dreamland) Bubbles: And there's Skull Rock! Blossom: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! Buttercup: Now that's cool! (Skippy suddenly noticed Zurg and Hades' ship to the south area) Skippy: Hey, look! There's Captain Zurg, Admiral Hades, and the pirates! Double D: Yeah, Sora, Roxas, and Riku's enemies and.... (Terriermon then noticed something fishy going on at the ship) Terriermon: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Sora: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Sora, Roxas, and Riku nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to Helga and Phoebe) Sora: Helga, Phoebe, take the others to the island! Roxas, Riku, and I'll stay here and draw Zurg and Hades' fire! Helga: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those four girls? Riku: Because it's the right thing to do, Helga! Phoebe: So come on, let's go for it! (Helga sighed in anger and gave in) Helga: Alright! (She flies ahead with Phoebe and mumbles to herself) Helga: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those four girls! (Terriermon and the kids go on ahead following Helga and Phoebe while Sora, Roxas, and Riku stayed behind. Sora, Roxas, and Riku then whistled down to the ship) Sora: Hey! Zurg, you old Borgfish! Roxas: Hades, you Hothead! Up here! Riku: Come and get us! (More cannonballs were fired at Sora, Roxas, and Riku, but the two kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Terriermon, the kids, and Phoebe suddenly noticed Helga zooming too far ahead to the island) Kayley: Why is Helga going too far? Phoebe: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Helga) Kayley: Helga! (Helga ignored her) Xion: Not so fast! Kayley: Wait up, please! Kairi: Slow down, Helga! Namine: Please, Helga! Phoebe: They can't keep up with you and neither can I! (Helga kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Xion: Helga! Wait! (But once far ahead, Helga disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, Phoebe turned to the group) Phoebe: I'm gonna try and find Helga. You stay here. Blossom: Are you sure we should stay up here? Phoebe: I'm sure. Just stay here and wait for me to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. Phoebe then continued to give chase) Phoebe: I'm afraid Helga is heading for our hideout. I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. I saw how jealous she looked when Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion spent some time with Sora, Roxas, and Riku. I gotta try and stop her. I better hurry. (Phoebe flew down into the forest too and noticed Helga arriving to the hideout in the form of Acme's Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed Phoebe coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, Phoebe crashed into the door, causing her to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking her unconscious. Inside, Helga flew to the main room and found the Lost Tiny Toons themselves and they are fast asleep. One is a young male humanoid rabbit with light blue fur, long ears that are slightly shorter than usual, a white muzzle, underbelly, feet, and underside of his pointy tail, a pink nose and ear innards, a split front tooth, an uncleft upper lip, white eyes that lack visible irises, and is wearing only a pair of white gloves and a red long-sleeved shirt. He is Buster Bunny, the leader of the group. The second is a young female humanoid rabbit with pink fur, long ears, a white muzzle, toes, and cottonball-like tail, a pink nose and ear innards, a pink nose and ear innards, a small bucktooth, a cleft upper lip, white eyes with long black eyelashes and light blue irises, and is wearing a yellow blouse with 3/4-length puffy sleeves, a purple miniskirt, and two matching ribbons tied in bows that hold her ears. She is Babs Bunny, Buster's girlfriend and fashionista of the group. The third is a young male humanoid duck with green feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, white eyes that lack visible irises, and is wearing a white tanktop. He is Plucky Duck, the hyperactive and egocentric member of the group. The fourth is a young male humanoid pig with pink skin, pink hooves, a curly tail, a blunt snout, white eyes that lack visible irises, and is wearing blue overalls with silver buttons. She is Hamton J. Pig, the eater of the group. The fifth is a young male humanoid rooster with white feathers, an orange beak and feet, a red comb on his head, red tail feathers, blue eyes that lack visible irises, and is wearing a teal blue T-shirt and black and gray Converse shoes. He is Foulmouth, the stubborn foulmouthed member of the group. The sixth is a young female humanoid skunk with purple fur, lavender hair, a pink nose, a white muzzle, underbelly, and stripe going down from her back to the tip of her bushy tail, lavender eyes with long black eyelashes that lack a visible iris, and is wearing a pink ribbon tied in a bow to her hair which causes it to fall over one eye, giving her a sultry, coquettish look. She also has a massive bushy tail, nearly twice the size of her own body, which is the source of her powerful odor. She uses her tail for a number of things, including a pillow, pom-pom, baseball bat, furry boa, or a snare for some luckless "suitor." She is Fifi LaFume, the French speaker of the group. The last one is a young female humanoid loon with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, thick blonde hair, blue eyes with long black eyelashes that lack a visible iris, and is wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and a matching bow in her hair. She is Shirley McLoon, or Shirley "the Loon," the meditator of the group. Anyway, Helga zipped around, trying to wake them up) Helga: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Helga finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Buster in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Foulmouth's arm as he still slept. Buster looked around and then saw the club in Foulmouth's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Buster: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Foulmouth, Plucky, and Hamton, waking them up in the process. Foulmouth then rolled into Plucky and Hamton on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Tiny Toons. After recovering, Plucky and Hamton got angry) Plucky: Who are you shoving?! Hamton: Yeah?! (Insulted, Foulmouth punched Plucky and Hamton, knocking them back into the wall) Foulmouth: You, that's who! (Soon, the Lost Tiny Toons, except Babs, Fifi, and Shirley, broke into a fist fight) Fifi: Zut alors! Here we go again. Shirley: Like, yeah. (As Babs tried to break up the fight, Helga tugged on one of Buster's long rabbit ears, trying to get his attention. But Babs, however noticed) Helga: Listen! I've got orders from Sora! Babs: Orders from Sora? (To the Tiny Toons) Stop fighting, Helga says we've got orders from Sora! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Babs) Shirley: Like, what's the orders, Helga? Helga: Sora says there's a terrible Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion birds! Hamton: A terrible what? Buster: Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion birds. Plucky: (Skeptically) Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion birds? Babs: I don't think I ever heard of them. Helga: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Foulmouth: Dangerous and carnivorous? Helga: Yes! And they're flying this way! Fifi: Flying this way?! Si vous plait. Do you really believe this? Buster: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Foulmouth: (Skeptically towards Helga) So fine. How do we dadgum stop them? Helga: I don't like your tone, Foulmouth. (To the Lost Tiny Toons quickly) Sora says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Plucky: To what? Helga: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Hamton: Smash them? Fifi: Stink them? Plucky: Kick them? Babs and Buster: Stomp on them? Helga: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Helga: Shoot them down! Buster: Shoot them down, huh? Helga: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Helga and the Lost Tiny Toons, except Babs, Fifi, and Shirley, grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “birds” Helga mentioned. Babs, Fifi, and Shirley raced out too and noticed Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion flying in the sky) Babs: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Fifi: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous. J'ai ne pas peur! Shirley: (Angrily) That totally resemble beautiful women. Like, I'm not afraid of them! (Suddenly, Phoebe, having awakened from her unconsciousness, met up with them) Phoebe: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Lost Tiny Toons prepared themselves and then saw Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion) Helga: There they are! That's them! Hamton: Oh yeah! That is them! Plucky: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Tiny Toons, except Babs, Fifi, and Shirley: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (Their weapons then fired at Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Although the weapons missed them, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Helga watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, the Powerpuff Girls, Sora, Roxas, and Riku appeared and caught Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Helga got shocked and angry) Helga: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (The Powerpuff Girls, Sora, Roxas, and Riku puts Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion down on the ground) Kayley: Oh, thank you, girls! Kairi: Sora, my hero! Namine: Oh, Roxas! Xion: Riku, you and your friends, as well as the Powerpuff Girls, saved our lives! Sora: Don’t thank just us. Roxas: Thank Phoebe, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi. Riku: They warned us about you in danger. (Phoebe, Shirley, Fifi, and Babs came out) Babs: We had to do the right thing for you. Phoebe: Otherwise you’d be dead. (Up on the tree branch, Helga got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Phoebe: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Terriermon and the rest of the kids, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Skippy: Are you hurt, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion? Terriermon: We got scared. Kayley: Of course not. Kairi: We're fine. Namine: But we were so worried about our lives. Eddy: But wow, you could've been killed! Ed: Like actual hunted birds! Double D: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Xion: We're fine, Double D. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Tiny Toons ran up to them, shouting about their “accomplishments”) Buster: Sora, I got them with my slingshot! Plucky: Nah, I got them with my eggs! Hamton: No, I did! (Foulmouth shoved them aside and bragged) Foulmouth: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those dadgum beastly birds! Plucky: (Lunging at Foulmouth) Like you would kill four birds with one stone! Foulmouth: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Tiny Toons then broke into another fist fight until Sora shouted at them) Sora: Attention! (The Lost Tiny Toons stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Sora: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (The Lost Tiny Toons got confused on why Sora got angry at them for this) Roxas: Don't you realize that these four are girls and not birds? Shirley: It was, like, a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Riku: That's right. And I brought those four girls to be our four mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Babs: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, four mothers? (Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion nods) Shirley: So that's why they're, like, here. Fifi: Ooh, la, la! We wanted a mother for a long time. Sora: That's right. (To the Lost Tiny Toons) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Hamton: (Crying in guilt) But Helga said they were birds! Sora: Wait, Helga? Phoebe: I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Sora: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Plucky spoke up) Plucky: She tricked us! Helga said that you ordered us to shoots those four girls down! (Hamton, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Hamton: It was a lie! Double D: I bet Helga was jealous of Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Helga tried to sneak away when Sora, Roxas, and Riku called out to her) Sora: (Angrily) Helga? Roxas: (Angrily) Helga! (Helga came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Helga: What's going on? Sora: (Calmly) Come here. Roxas: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Helga. Riku: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Helga gave in angrily and admitted it) Helga: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Riku: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Helga: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Riku! (Sora, Roxas, and Riku got angry) Riku: Helga G. Pataki! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Roxas: I agree with Riku! Sora: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Helga got angry) Helga: You can't do that! Sora: Yes, we can! (After looking at Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Helga quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Kayley: Don't banish her forever. Kairi: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Double D: But she almost killed both of you. Namine: Kayley and Kairi's right, actually. Xion: Yeah. (The others turned to Namine and Xion) Xion: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Kayley: That's right. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Namine and Xion are right too, Sora, Roxas, and Riku turned to Phoebe) Sora: Phoebe? I need you to deliver a message to Helga from me and the girls. Roxas: And a second one from me. Riku: Don't forget a third one from me. Phoebe: Okay. Name them. Sora: My message is to tell her about the girls' words of wisdom. Roxas: And that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Phoebe: Got it. And the second one? Kayley: Tell Helga that Kairi, Namine, Xion, and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Kairi: And that we just wanna be friends. Namine: That's right. Xion: I agree. Phoebe: Got that. And the third one? Riku: Tell her that Sora, Roxas, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Phoebe: Got it. I'll go to her then. Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (She flies away to where Helga flew away. Once that's done and over with, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and their Dreamland friends changed the subject) Roxas: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing them our hideout. Sora: Good idea. (Back at Acme's Tree, the group arrived and entered the tree after looking out for spies. Inside, Terriermon and the kids were amazed by the interior) Bubbles: Wow, this is neat! Blossom: And tidy. Buttercup: Not to mention sparkly. Terriermon: No wonder you love living in the wilderness. Buster: We have an extra room, but.... (They unveiled a filthy extra room) Buster: It's messy. (Terriermon and the kids didn't mind) Terriermon: Well, we'll just clean it up. Double D: It is a little filthy. Eddy: Give it a nice, home-like touch. Ed: We can work together even. (The others agreed) Double D: Is it okay if you, Namine, Xion, and Kayley wait out here in the room until it's done? Kairi: Sure. Namine: Why not? Kayley: Of course. Xion: (Rolling her eyes with a smile) Oh, brother! (Then, after grabbing some broomsticks, mops, and other cleaning supplies, the group, except Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion who're waiting in the other room, then started cleaning the clutter out of the room and off the floor. As they started, Sora started singing) Sora: Let's be quiet As a mouse Roxas: And make a lovely Little house For Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion Riku: All for Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion They've come to stay Lost Tiny Toons: And be our four mothers At last we have four mothers Sora: Home sweet home Upon the wall Roxas: A welcome mat down In the hall For Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion Riku: So that Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion Won't go away Lost Tiny Toons: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers Sora: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Riku: Make us pockets And sing to us Roxas: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Sora, Roxas, and Riku: Over and over Sora: They'll be waiting At the door Roxas: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion Riku: Lovely Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion's Here to stay Lost Tiny Toons: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers (After the clutter is cleared, they start scrubbing and sweeping the floor and the walls) Lost Tiny Toons: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers (After cleaning and working hard, the room was clean at last. Skippy and the Eds ran and got Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion into the room and to their happiness, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion was happy to see a clean room) Sora: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Roxas: Make us pockets And sing to us Riku: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Sora, Roxas, and Riku: Over and over Sora: They'll be waiting At the door Roxas: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion (They seat Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion on the bed and as Fifi handed a bouquet of flowers to Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, everyone, except the kids from London and Terriermon, continued singing) Sora, Roxas, Riku, and friends: Lovely Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion's Here to stay Lost Tiny Toons: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers Sora: They'll be our mothers Roxas and Riku: It's nice to have four mothers Sora, Roxas, Riku, and friends: Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion's Here to stay (After the song ended, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion spoke) Kayley: Lovely darling room! Kairi: I can't believe it! Namine: It's beautiful! Xion: It's like a castle bedroom! Plucky: So, we got one question left. Kayley: And what's that? Buster: (Whispering to the Lost Tiny Toons) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor) Lost Tiny Toons: Be our four mothers. (Flattered, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion happily gave in) Kayley: Very well. I'll be honored to be your mother. Kairi: Me too. Namine: Me three. Xion: Me four. (The Lost Tiny Toons cheered until they realized something) Buster: Wait! We need four fathers. (Getting the idea, Sora, Roxas, and Riku spoke up) Sora: I can be your father for Kairi. Roxas: So will I for Namine. Riku: Me too. But for Xion. Ed: And me for Kayley. (Kayley agreed even, despite giggling at Ed's offer. The Lost Tiny Toons cheered. After that's done, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Ed, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion got an idea) Kairi: Now come along, children. We're going on an outing. Lost Tiny Toons: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Sora: Yep! We're going on some adventures around the island. Namine: That will be fun. Group: Okay. (They exited Acme's Tree and went into the forest. Once there, Sora turned to the others) Sora: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Kayley: I want to see the mermaids. Foulmouth: Nah, let's go dadgum hunting for dadgum lions. Buster: Or tigers? Plucky: No, bears. Hamton: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Double D: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Thai. Skippy: Yeah, the Siamese! Eddy: Well, the Thai are technically Siamese. Skippy: I know, Eddy. Sora: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Kayley? (Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Terriermon went up to them) Sora: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Siamese. (The Siamese group saluted in agreement) Sora: Double D, you be the leader. Buster, you be second-in-command, and Blossom, you be the general. Double D: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Blossom: (Saluting) Me too, Sora. Buster: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Double D: Forward, march! (Then, the Siamese group marched through the forest with Bubbles following last) Bubbles: Come on, Octi! Let's go for it! Kayley: Bubbles! Do be careful! Xion: Don't worry, Kayley. Kairi: They'll be fine. Sora: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Sora's group then flew to the the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) Coming up: The Siamese group search to capture the people of Siam, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies